paragonpaladinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Alden Wavingwalker
Introduction: Alden Wavingwalker was born on Belsavis, the prison world in 30 BTC. From what he found out later on in some records his father Jaden Wavingwalker and mother Amelia Wavingwalker were scientists stationed in “the tomb” as the prison was often referred as. The tomb was home to the worst the galaxy had to offer. The tomb population rapidely increased after the great war, and saw the arrival of mandolorians, sith, spy, and other imperial agents. In 29 BTC, a squad of sith attacked the prison in hopes of freeing their imprisoned agents. Even though the attack was fend off, both his parents were killed. One reason the attack did not succeed was the presence of the jedi knight Tal`di turrazza, a twi'lek that was monitoring the transfer of a sith master to the facility. He was there when both of Alden parent's were killed, and just managed to save the young infant. Sensing the force in the child he decided to take him as his apprentice. The kind twi'lek was the closest thing to a father figure the young boy knew. * Basic Information * Attitude * History Basic Information: Name: Alden Wavingwalker Age: 40 Gender: Male Race: human Class: Jedi Consular Features: 6" , slim good muscle tone Hair: long brown, small well trimed beard Eyes: pale grey/blue Attitude: Having been on many diplomatic mission, Alden is very confident around poeple, and easy going. He usually analyse a situation quite quickly, and always to see any problem from all the possible angles. He will always try to find a pacific solution to the problem he encounters, but never shy away from battle if the pracefull way proves unsuccessfull. He is not a material person, and has only two item he cheriches, his double bladed lightsaber and a small medalion, given to him by his former master a Twi'lek by the name of Tal`di turrazza. Sometimes, Alden has tendence to loose concentration, and looks as if in deep thought. History: Alden Wavingwalker was born on Belsavis, the prison world in 30 BTC. From what he found out later on in some records his father Jaden Wavingwalker and mother Amelia Wavingwalker were scientists stationed in “the tomb” as the prison was often referred as. The tomb was home to the worst the galaxy had to offer. The tomb population rapidely increased after the great war, and saw the arrival of mandolorians, sith, spy, and other imperial agents. In 29 BTC, a squad of sith attacked the prison in hopes of freeing their imprisoned agents. Even though the attack was fend off, both his parents were killed. One reason the attack did not succeed was the presence of the jedi knight Tal`di turrazza, a twi'lek that was monitoring the transfer of a sith master to the facility. He was there when both of Alden parent's were killed, and just managed to save the young infant. Sensing the force in the child he decided to take him as his apprentice. The kind twi'lek was the closest thing to a father figure the young boy knew. Tal'di brought the child to ryloth, his home planet. Even though it was a harsh environment, Tal'di needed the peace a familiar environment would bring to raise the child. Over the years, Alden was trained in all the facet of the force though what he enjoyed the most was the history of the galactic republic, and the different ties between the planet. He was a good and patient student, even if he was not the best with lightsaber technique, his strong link to the force surely made up for it. Over the years, he went for a few missions with his master, and was often commanded for his self control, and discipline. Patience and negotiation had allways been his strongest weapons. In 10 BTC, with the escalation of the conflict, Tal'di took Alden to Coruscant to finish his Jedi trial. When the choice was presented to him, there was no hesitation, Alden, choose the path of a consular. In the years that follows, Alden and Tal'di took on the ambitious task of recruiting more allies to the republic cause. This was no simple or easy task, they went to numerous planets, to parley with the huts, entice the mercenary, hire local militia, but at every turn, there were empire agents, to slow them or discredit them, still they made as good progress as was possible, and at least made some good contact over a dozen planet. As hard as it was, Alden enjoyed every minutes of it, the challenge, the intrigue, were fascinating for him. “We have to go to coruscant to make our report” announced Tal'di, now a master jedi “Tal, I have a contact on Tatoine that can put me in touch with the local hut, this could be groundbreaking, do I really have to go as well, surely you will be able to report almost as well as I could” Alden said with mischief in his eyes “Ha ha very funny, and don't call me Tal, you know I don't like that, its Tal'di, T.A.L.D.I, repeat after me, T.A.L.D.I” “yes Master ” he replied with a wide grin “You are impossible, get out of here and go play the hero, I will be in contact once I am in Coruscant” he announce not without adding wide grin himself “Oh and Alden, may the force be with you” “And with you too Tal” Tal'Di sighted “you are really enjoying this are you?” “One takes pleasures where he can master” With that he gave his master a bow, and left for his ship A day after his arrival on Tatoine, Alden received an emergency broadcast from his master “Alden krrzz Coruscant shhkrzz attack, Shhrrzz my house krrrshhh Ryloth, ssshhhhrrr datapad must reach the council krrrrzzz all cost shhhhhhhhhhhhh.....” With the communication went dead “no no no no no noooo” for the first time Alden did not know what to do. After a few moments to calm himself, he decided that the best course of action was to return to Ryloth and seek the documents Tal was talking about. Upon entering Tal'Di's hut, Alden was taken by a wave of emotion that was hard to supress even for him, sorrow, anger, nostalgia, and fear. It took him a good hour of meditation to bring his emotion back in check. A few momwnts after, he foud the datapad and set to read the information he was suppose to deliver the council. The more he read, the more he turned white. “diplomacy will not do for this” he muttered with a tone that was on the edge aof anger and sadness. After reading the datapad a few times, he destroyed it and set off. Alden was not seen for the naxt two years. Where he went and what happened is anybody's guess. He returned to Thyton to present a report about his effort to find more allies. Even though this did not quite explain what happened over the past two tyears, the council seemed to be content with it. Category:Characters